


The T.A

by Fangirlqueen87



Series: Roblivion [4]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic lies, M/M, Roblivion, Tag team: Rob and Liv, big bro Robert, domestic angst & cute fluff, jealous!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv suddenly frowned hard "You pretended to be Aaron!" she whispered nearly loud enough for Aaron to hear and getting another kick by Robert for her loud voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The T.A

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i wrote this, this afternoon and thought i'd just post it because i love writing protective selfless rob and jealous aaron :) it's not the best lol and it's a tad messy but hope you like it and see that a bit of humour and fluff and angst all rolled into one.

Liv knew she shouldn't have hit him, knew that it was wrong or whatever but she didn't really care, not after what he had said, they way he made everyone look at her and laugh. _Prick_.

  
She ran all the way home, ran towards the pub and then suddenly stopped as she reached the living room and saw Robert sitting there, she instantly knew she had somehow interrupted something. He was wearing a burgundy shirt, sitting at the table with two plates out of in front of him.

  
"You're not Aaron." Robert sighed softly as he watch Liv bite her lip and try to back out of the room. He had been preparing a nice cosy night in, Liv was supposed to be staying behind after school to do 'work' and he was so excited about having time alone with Aaron he hadn't even cared about if she was lying.

Aaron had busy recently, tried and hardly ever up for a cosy little time together. Of course Robert blamed work, knowing that Aaron over-worked himself nearly all the time and it was weighing him down, _them_ down. But then they were saving for a home of their own and Aaron was insecure about him being able to afford it so Robert understood.

  
"Soz." Liv mumbled before attempting to leave again.

  
Robert frowned as he stood up and walked over to her, "Er not so fast you..." 

  
Liv's eyes widened because Robert was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them. He would be able to _tell_ something was wrong, see the red in her cheeks and the rip on her jumper.

  
Robert leaned in closer to her before suddenly shaking his head as he heard his phone go off, for a second he thought about leaving it but then he saw it was Aaron and he couldn't.

  
"Don't move." Robert demanded pointing at Liv before turning round and answering the phone, his voice instantly softening and making Liv laugh, it was like he _melted_ whenever he spoke to Aaron.

  
"Hey where are you babe?" Robert asked as his eyes flickered towards Liv.

  
"Town, Rob I'm sorry I can't make it for tonight -"

  
Robert's face fell slightly because _fuck_ they hardly ever spent time together anymore, "Why, what's happened?" He asked with a hint of worry wondering exactly what had ruined their little date night.

  
Liv shuffled on her feet before wondering if she could dart out of the room without Robert even noticing but then his eyes were on her again and she froze.

  
"This woman's banging on about all her scrap and...she said I should wait until her husband gets home to sort it out and -"

  
Robert wanted to _push_ , wanted Aaron to actually _tell_ him what was wrong properly but he heard the tiredness in his voice and decided to leave it.

  
Robert let out a small sigh, "It's fine then." He let out quickly.

  
Aaron hesitated before whispering, "I'll make it up to you I _swear._ " Aaron felt bad, all this overtime was putting a strain on them.

  
Robert smiled slowly, "I know you will."

  
"I could...maybe...owe you something..." Aaron's voice was low and musky and suddenly Robert's heart was beating out of his chest.

  
"Don't you want to know what?" Aaron whispered seductively because suddenly Robert had gone silent.

  
Robert almost blushed at the thought but then cleared his throat because Liv was staring at him as if she had heard. Robert cleared his throat before turning away from her "Liv alert" he mumbled and instantly Aaron was gasping and laughing.

  
"Is she behaving herself?" Aaron said loudly, purposely trying to make Liv hear him and Robert turned round to look at her, he frowned softly as he saw her jumper, the small rip and he was shaking his head.

  
Liv's eyes widened as she looked towards the stairs once more but Robert was already holding her back.

  
"So far...anyways I betta go yeah, tell me when you're coming home babe." Robert's voice was softer again and Liv rolled her eyes.

  
"Love you too.  Robert mumbled before ending the call and looking at Liv expectantly.

  
"What?" Liv shrugged her shoulders, deciding she would play at being completely obvious.

  
Robert's eyes hardened, "You tell me. What's happened to your jumper?"

  
Liv shook her head softly, "Dunno, probably caught it on a branch or summat."

  
Robert nodded his head slowly before leaning down at her and smiling, "Do you want to try that again?" He asked and suddenly his voice was back to that cool cold voice that Liv had heard a million times before.

  
"I - I didn't -"

  
Saved by the fuck bell once again, Robert charged towards the house phone and hesitated slightly as he saw Liv's eyes widened because there was _every_ chance that that was the school ringing about her 'behaviour' once again.

  
Robert noticed, always noticed and suddenly grabbed the phone to answer.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Hi yes this is Liv's teaching assistant, Mr. Jenkins I'm calling about her behaviour today..." The voice was kind, instantly Robert could tell the man was probably a push over and he knew Liv would use that to her advantage if she could.

  
Robert turned towards Liv sharply as he replied, "What about her behaviour today?"

  
Liv's face fell as she sat walked towards Robert mouthing 'He's talking rubbish'. Robert batted her away with his hand and cleared his throat slightly, he wasn't used to this, hearing about how bad she had been at school, instantly he felt responsible and he felt almost _bad_ about the situation.

God Aaron must feel ten times worse whenever _he_ answered the call.

  
Mr Jenkins sighed softly as if preparing himself, "Well I'm not too sure about what the reasons where, Liv didn't really want to say but I _did_ see her fighting with another boy in the class. He came out worse. I spoke to him and he says Liv came up to him first, I was just wondering if Liv has said anything?"

  
Robert rolled his eyes and sighed, "No nothing. But she will, I'll make sure of it." He said sternly making Liv close her eyes and sigh at the thought.

  
"Well thank you Mr Dingle, I'll make sure to ring you tomorrow if anything else happens..."

  
The line suddenly went dead, leaving Robert open eyes because... _Mr_ Dingle? It sounded...weird, oddly right though and Robert felt his stomach _flip_ because for a second, _just_ a second it felt as though he was Aaron's husband. Mr fucking Dingle, and no moment had ever felt so fucking _domestic_ because was speaking to a teacher about Liv's behaviour at school and being called Mr Dingle. _Fuck_.

  
Robert's brain suddenly began working again and he felt like an idiot for not making it clear that he was _not_ Mr Dingle, _not_ Aaron and certainly _not_ Liv's brother/guardian. He just assumed though didn't he?

  
Liv suddenly looked at Robert, "He deserved it." She mumbled softly.

  
Robert's eyes widened, "Oh did he now? Why was that exactly because according to your teacher you didn't fancy sticking round to tell him!"

  
Liv rolled her eyes, "Teaching Assistsnt, he's just a trainee."

  
"Dosen't matter Liv, he rang here because you were acting like a psycho again!"

  
Liv pulled herself up from the sofa shaking her head as she charged towards the door.

  
Robert should have let her go. Aaron would have. But he didn't, of course he didn't.

  
"Oh no." Robert said running to the door and blocking her way, "You tell me what happened?"

  
Liv's cheeks turned red and suddenly she was nearly crying "They...were talking about...about capital punishment and Leon said that child abusers should be killed and then everyone was staring at me...they all started laughing."

  
Robert fought the need to punish her and suddenly he was loosening up and pulling at her to move closer to him, "Come here." He mumbled as she found herself hugging Robert tighter than ever before.

  
"Not my fault my dad was a perv." Liv said angrily pulling away because she felt like an idiot for even _nearly_ crying.

  
Robert felt a lump in his throat and suddenly cleared his throat, "I know Liv...but you can't just punch someone or..."

  
Liv nodded her head slowly, "I know I shouldn't."

  
Robert's eyes softened, "I mean it Liv." He said gently as he watched her wipe her eyes.

  
"You're not gonna tell Aaron are you?" Liv said panicking slightly because the thought of Aaron realising she had been in more trouble made her feel even more guilty.

  
Robert hesitated for a second before shaking his head because although he hated lying to Aaron. He knew that Aaron fully believed Liv was better now, over the whole angsty teenage stage and he didn't want to change that.

  
"I hate lying to him...but no I won't tell him." Robert sighed.

  
"Thanks." Liv smiled weakly.

  
"Now go get changed and you can help me eat this nice cosy meal eh." Robert looked towards the two plates and the food he had prepared, it wouldn't _all_ go to waste then.

 

*

 

The next day Aaron was even more stressed out than before, the plans for scrapping half the junk he had piling up at the yard had fell through and now he had to desperately try to solve it all out. Robert of course had wanted to help but Aaron was determined to fix things himself, Robert could see him drowning but let him as he realised he wasn't going to use the life boat he had thrown.

  
Aaron sighed hard as Robert passed him a cup of coffee, "Here drink up." Robert mumbled as he watched Aaron groan.

  
Robert sat next to Aaron, kissing him softly on the forehead and pulling away as Aaron looked up at him.

  
"M'sorry about last night..." Aaron mumbled guilty because last night hadn't gone to plan at all, he had dived into bed at eleven leaving Robert wanting him and not getting _anything_ but a tight arm round him as Aaron settled himself. Anyone else and Robert would have surely been _fucked_ off by the fact that he was turned on after waiting for sex and not getting anything in return for his patience.

  
"It's a good thing I really love you then I suppose." Robert gently placed his lips on Aaron's and smiled into a long kiss that was more than _needed_. Aaron's shoulders instantly relaxed as he _melted_ into Robert, kissing him back and pulling a hand through his hair.

  
"Liv alert." Liv shouted from the door that pulled Aaron and Robert apart instantly, she rolled her eyes as she approached the table and Robert was throwing her an evil glare because _that was his line._

  
"Toast?" Robert offered as she sat down and pulled a hand through her hair. Aaron looked towards Liv and hesitated before shrugging his shoulders and saying  "So anything... _special_ happening in school today?"

  
Robert's eyes widened, his face suddenly become alert as he looked towards Liv and half expected her to _spill_ about her bad behaviour at school _simply_ out of guilt.

  
Liv shuffled and shrugged her shoulders back at Aaron  "Er no, anything _special_ happening at the scrap yard today?"

  
Aaron sighed and let out a small smile, "Just taking an interest," he said before sipping his coffee and turning to Robert, "Ain't that right Rob?"

  
Robert pulled his eyes away from Liv and looked towards Aaron, "Er yeah course." He whispered softly before winking, he loved those little moments. Seeing Aaron look to him for moral support and then seeing Aaron's face relax when he gave it.

 

Moments where they were a _team_.

  
Aaron's phone started ringing and suddenly Liv's eyes widened again as she looked towards Robert, her heart beating out of her chest.

  
Robert frowned as he watched her wondering what the hell she was doing.

  
"That'll be Joe with the removal van." Aaron mumbled before leaping out of his chair and walking towards the sofa so that he could get out all his papers.

  
"Hi Joe yeah have we got them?" Aaron asked eagerly and then suddenly Robert was kicking at Liv's leg to get her attention.

  
"What was the face about when he answered the phone?" Robert whispered as he looked towards her.

  
"Thought it was that nosy teacher again sticking his nose in!" Liv said quickly lowering her voice slightly and make Robert shake his head and gulp hard.

  
"That's bad." Robert said simply  "He can't speak to Aaron-"

  
Liv rolled her eyes  "Well yeah I get that, God Aaron would go off on one I can just _see_ it." She said biting down on her lip.

  
Robert leaned in closer, "No he really _can't_...not when your teacher thinks he spoke to him yesterday." He said whispering quickly as he saw Aaron smile from the corner of his eye.

  
Liv suddenly frowned hard, "You pretended to be Aaron!" She  whispered nearly loud enough for Aaron to hear and getting another kick by Robert for her loud voice.

  
"Ouch." Liv let out as Robert moved closer to her, "If he _was_ to ring Aaron then he'd know that I wasn't Aaron yesterday and Aaron would be -"

  
"Kicking you out for messing with his lil sister." Liv said with a smile laced on her lips.

  
Robert shook his head  "Yeah with you behind for getting into a fist fight... _again._ " Liv's face fell slightly as Aaron suddenly walked back to the table, sliding his phone down next to Robert and smiling weakly.

  
"Good news?" Robert questioned as Aaron looked his way.

  
"Yeah as it happens...Joe has sorted it out for us, it _does_ mean that me and Adam have to stay later today though..." Aaron pulled a face as he saw Robert tense slightly, another night eating with Liv instead of his boyfriend... _fun_.

  
"I could help you out, make it quicker." Robert said too eagerly and Aaron was pulling another face and looking towards Liv who was trying her best to act as if she wasn't even listening.

  
"Nah someone's got to make sure she's not getting up to any trouble..." Aaron mumbled looking towards Liv before sliding a hand down Robert's thigh, "I'm glad it's you," he whispered sending shivers down Robert's spine because it felt _good_ to be appreciated and wanted by Aaron. Beautiful even to be loved by someone because of what they do for others, to know that Aaron _loved_ him even _more_ because of how Robert was with Liv made him even more determined to help Liv without getting Aaron worked up about her shitty behaviour half the time.

  
Robert's eyes fell onto Aaron's phone and saw the name of Liv's school flash up on the screen, it didn't take long for Aaron's phone to start ringing. _Shit_.

  
Aaron's gaze was fully on Robert the way he usually, just admiring and being allowed to admire was something he would probably never get over entirely. He hadn't even paid much attention to his phone until it was ringing close to his ears and he was seeing who it was.

Aaron's expression changed, frowning as he saw the name "It's your school..." Aaron mumbled as he looked towards Liv.

  
Robert shut his eyes as he prepared himself for Aaron's worried expression, his anger and hurt and _fuck_ it was eating him up inside as the phone carried on ringing.

  
Suddenly Liv doubled over, clutching at her stomach as her face scrunched together and her cheeks turned bright red.

  
"Liv?" Robert said moving towards her and holding her up, for a _second_ he wondered if she was for _real_ but then she was winking at him and he was shaking his head at this _fucking_ little actress.

  
"Liv are you okay? Liv?" Aaron leaped from his seat and looked at her, Robert could hear his phone still ringing but it didn't matter because suddenly Aaron was in full 'older brother protection' mode and his focus was on Liv.

  
"It's hurts..." Liv mumbled, breathing in and out as she looked up at Aaron "It's my...my...p-"

  
The phone suddenly stopped ringing and Liv cut herself off, Aaron was grateful because the mention of the word 'period' was a no go area almost always. Aaron was weirded out especially after the horror stories Robert told him about Victoria and not understanding the use of a tampon, _fuck_ it still made him shiver.

  
Liv suddenly stopped tensing, moving her hands away from her stomach and breathing out slowly as she met Aaron's gaze.

  
"Feeling better." Liv mumbled before smiling weakly.

  
"Do you want me to get you any...I don't know...pain killers or-"

  
Liv shook her head before sighing "I'm fine thanks" she let out before looking at Robert and biting down on her lip because he was almost in awe of her and her little performance.

  
Aaron backed away before sipping move of his coffee and then looking down at his watch "Right I need to get going, Adam's probably gonna be biting my head off about being later than him" he mumbled.

  
Robert got to his feet to walk Aaron to the door, placing a hand on Aaron's back as they reached the back door.

  
"Ring me if she's being -"

  
"Annoying, rude, irritating." Robert teased earning a slap to the chest from Aaron. Robert pulled Aaron closer to him and kissed him softly, "I love you." Robert announced making Aaron blush.

  
"There's not really any other explanation for why you put up with me is there?" Aaron teased pulling a face and smiling at Robert who was nodding his head.

  
"Correct." Robert smirked before dropping an arm down to hold Aaron's and uncharacteristically kissed his hand in some bloody romantic way that made Aaron pull his arm away and snigger.

  
"See ya later Romeo." Aaron sighed before opening the door and leaving.

  
Robert stood for a second, smiling like an idiot because he _really fucking_ loved him a lot.

 

Liv suddenly burst out laughing as she saw Robert look at her up and down.

  
"Quite the performer..." Robert sighed as he watched Liv get her bag together for school.

  
Liv pulled a face  "Couldn't risk it, I saw ya face too...just _waiting._ " She teased.

  
Robert walked towards her and moved her towards the door by her shoulders making her squirm, "Off to school you go..." He mumbled softly.

  
Liv approached the door and suddenly looked back at Robert. "So if he says out...me and my brother talked about it last night..."

  
Robert nodded his head watching Liv opened the door, "Oh and Liv, stay out of trouble...I _mean_ it." He said before shaking his head as he watched her leave, how _domestic_ had his life become.

 

*

 

Robert adjusted his tie as he walked back towards the pub. The village was quiet and he liked it that way, Nicola had given him some time off and he was thankful for the time to just unwind. Of course his mind was circling around Aaron all sweaty and dirty and throwing around scrap in that sexy vest and he desperately felt like gate crashing but then the idea made him fell like a bit of loser, Aaron's older boyfriend who was too damn in love to leave him alone.

Almost instantly the house phone was ringing as he approached the living room and after calling out for Charity and getting no reply he was answering it himself.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Hi this is Alex...Alex Jenkins." Robert's face fell slightly and his body suddenly tensed because the thought of Liv in anymore trouble wasn't what he needed.

  
"I tried calling this morning-"

  
"What's happened now?" Robert let out quickly as he saw images of Liv wrestling a year seven fell to the front of his mind.

  
"Oh no well, Liv hasn't done anything but...the boy's mum has decided to bring it up and -"

  
"What does that mean?" Robert said before sighing again.

  
"I'm in training, in charge of the behavioural unit at the school so it will go through me-"

  
"I thought you were a TA?"

  
"Not just a TA but yes when it comes to Liv I am. Anyway I suppose a meeting will probably be put in place."

  
Robert shook his head slowly because a bloody _meeting_ would not to be good, he would have to tell Aaron.

  
"Listen what happend, it was because they started mentioning bloody perverts or whatever and -"

  
Alex cleared his throat, "Is that something close to home?" 

  
Robert rolled his eyes, "Pretty much yeah...I mean the school should know..." he said before trailing off and trying to remember a conversation he had with Aaron about telling them why she wouldn't be going to school on the day of Gordon's funeral.

  
"Is there any chance of meeting?" Alex said the words cooly as if it means nothing and suddenly Robert was shaking his head "Is that...er I mean -"

  
"I would rather like to have a conversation about this now so that we can squash the entire thing."

  
Robert steadied his breathing, "What at the school?" He said quickly, God that would feel even worse, going to meetings and not telling Aaron.

  
"Well we could grab a coffee or something, I mean I should be passing this on but I thought you should know and now you're telling me there's a _deeper_ meaning well...Or I could just let you speak to someone more in charge than I am..."

  
Robert's eyes widened... _coffee_. No. Someone higher than he was though, Robert pretending to be Aaron with anyone else...he couldn't risk anyone realising he wasn't Liv's brother.

  
"Yeah er that's fine." Robert let the words out quickly.

  
Aaron sighed as he walked past the bar and suddenly stopped dead as he heard Robert on the phone.

  
"I'll meet you at like half three yeah...the coffee shop...in town...will it be just me and you?"

  
Aaron shuffled on his feet and then his heart was pounding, was he _that_ insecure.

  
"...yeah of course...I really appreciate this...I _need_ to see ya Alex before...yeah..."

  
Aaron gulped hard. _Alex_.

  
"Won't you get in trouble with your boss, leaving that early? You could always meet with Liv's head of year or-"

  
Robert chuckled  "No I just won't tell him, he dosent need to know..." He whispered before laughing be sure well Alex seemed like a nice and caring enough teacher.

  
_'No I just won't tell him, he dosent need to know...'_

  
Aaron's heart hammered out of his chest, that sounded...fuck like something Robert used to say when they were together - when Aaron mentioned Chrissie, she never needed to know at first, after that Aaron just stopped asking.

  
Robert wouldn't though, wouldn't ever...cheat on him not after risking everything for what they had, _no_ way.

  
Aaron's stomach suddenly slipped... _Once a cheat...and all that..._

  
Aaron came straight into the living room and looked at Robert, really looked to see if he was lying, to see if he was hiding something.

  
Robert fumbled with his phone as he ended the call and looked up at Aaron, his face dripping with sweat and filled with dirt and dust like Robert had imagined.

  
"Hey sexy." Robert let out shakily because Aaron had _nearly_ walked in on him on the phone.

  
Aaron smiled weakly for a second before biting his lip, almost _just_ entertaining Robert's compliment and then deciding against it.

  
"Were you on the phone?" Aaron spoke gently as he pointed towards the phone in Robert's hand.

  
Robert hesitated, it was a question right? Maybe Aaron had heard talking but not actually _heard_ the content. Bare faced lying to Aaron used to be second nature for Robert but when a white lie here and there during their affair meant nothing, did nothing to his conscious. Yet now. Now it made him feel awful.

  
"Just flipping PPI again." Robert shrugged it off and suddenly Aaron was nodding his head and walking past him.

  
Lie, a fucking lie once again. Why he was he surprised, why did this hurt a million times more than any other in the past?

  
Robert almost _felt_ something change, the atmosphere _shift_ and he turned to face Aaron.

  
"How comes your home?" Robert asked deciding to change the subject.

  
Aaron breathed out slowly, "Just having a break, thought I'd see me mam." He let out before pouring himself a drink and staring down at the sink almost not wanting to look at Robert. Aaron gulped his drink down and walked past Robert again, suddenly Robert was frowning and holding Aaron back by his arm.

  
"Hold on...are you okay?" Robert spoke gently as he looked at Aaron making Aaron catch his breath because how _could_ he ask that?

  
"M'fine." Aaron shrugged, letting go of Robert's grip and walking back into the pub leaving Robert confused.

 

*

 

"Guess who rang me today?" Robert called after Liv as he saw her walk through the door.

  
Liv shrugged her shoulders, "Chrissie, she wants you back." She said eagerly, playfully crossing her fingers and smiling at Robert.

  
Robert raised his eyebrows, "Oh she's a actress _and_ a comedian now." He let out sharply making her laugh.

  
Liv settled down on the sofa as she watched Robert fidget and look down at his watch, "Who then?" She sighed, giving in.

  
"You failed to mention this 'TA' was also in training to be in charge of behaviour or whatever." Robert said as he looked at Liv and saw her pulling a face, "What's he done now?"

  
"It's what this lad's mum has done...wants a meeting about it and all sorts." Robert sighed before looking down at his watch again and standing up, "But I've agreed to meet him before he tells anyone else so-"

  
Liv frowned, "The school knows that Aaron looks like, they've seen him pick me up.'

  
Robert shook his head before walking towards the door, "Yeah I know, getting a coffee instead-" Liv raised her eyebrows "What?" Robert continued.

  
"Seems a bit... _cosy._ " Liv teased before laughing.

  
Robert pulled a face, "Does it?" He questioned it as soon as he heard but pushed it to the back of his mind.

  
"And he's gay."

  
"So..." Robert tried to act cool but maybe he had got the wrong idea, "Don't be daft, and don't tell Aaron okay!" He said before walking out the door because he didn't want to hear about how it sounded.

 

*

 

Aaron walked back through the door ten minutes later, the anger he felt and the _jealously_ that coursed through him managed to make him scrap that bit faster. _Alex_.

  
"What you doing back?" Liv said yanking out a headphone as she looked at Aaron standing by the door.

  
"Finished early." Aaron let out before pulling out a chair and biting at his finger nails. "Has Robert...does he seem...I don't know" he mumbled as he saw Liv frown at him.

  
Liv pulled herself up "What? Tell me" she said eagerly.

  
"Distant...Liv he's hiding something from me." Aaron whispered and suddenly Liv felt a _tug_ at her heart, she was responsible.

  
"Don't be soft, of course he isn't." Liv let out shakily.

  
"I heard him on the phone, going to meet someone..." Aaron didn't want to cry, he wanted to punch something but somehow the tears just _needed_ to pour.

  
Liv moved closer, her heart pounding.

  
"I'm sure it's just...business or whatever-"

  
Aaron scoffed, "In a coffee shop, a bit _cosy_ don't you think."

  
Liv stayed silent for a second, wondering what to say.

  
Aaron colder stop thinking about it, about how despite the kisses and the I love you's they hadn't been _as_ close as usual.

Stress of work, stress of saving up, _stress_.

  
"I know I haven't..we haven't been that...close for a while but-"

  
Liv pulled a face, "Ew gross," she shuddered and then sighed as she saw Aaron shaking his head.

  
Liv shook her head, "Aaron listen -" she let out quickly, panicking slightly because Aaron was _this_ _jealous_ and _wrong_ because of her.

  
Telling him Robert was seeing Alex because of her was going to go down badly.

  
"You know what...I'm gonna have it out with him." Aaron suddenly bolted up and walked towards the door, bloody _Alex_.

  
"No Aaron wait!" Liv shouted after him, desperately trying to get Aaron's attention before hearing the door slam _shut_ behind her brother and letting out a deep sigh.

 

*

 

"That explains a lot." Alex shifted in his seat as Robert explained all about Gordon's trial and the abuse and how it effected Liv. "That must have been hard for you too." He added.

  
Robert bit down on his lip, "Er yeah it was, listen I just wanted you to know that stuff like that still triggers her...always will I guess..."

  
Robert hadn't expected what happened, Alex meeting him just outside the school with a satchel round his front and a red jumper to match, and then walking towards a small coffee shop to sit outside and talk about what was best for Liv.

  
Liv had really messed with his mind, made him _think_ that what was he doing was wrong and of course he felt bad as he sipped coffee with the man.

  
"I'm sure nothing needs to happen further, I'll explain it to Liv's head of year so it should be okay." Alex smiled.

  
Robert sighed softly "Thanks," he whispered softly before suddenly his eyes widened because _shit_ Aaron was there, Aaron was....

  
"Well this looks nice don't it!" Aaron's face was full of rage, his eyes wide and then his hands were circling the table.

  
"What are you-" Robert said looking at Aaron and suddenly darting his eyes towards Alex who seemed confused.

  
"I'm sorry have I missed something or-" Alex let out shakily as Aaron peered down at him.

  
"How long eh? How long have you been seeing him?" Aaron spat at Robert before pointing towards Alex.

  
Robert looked horrified, he didn't want this, he couldn't _believe_ this.

  
"You honestly think I'd cheat on you?"

  
Aaron shook his head "I don't want to...but..." Alex went to speak and suddenly Aaron was angry again looking his way "See he's got form, don't suppose you know about his ex _wife_?"

  
Robert's face turned bright red, "You're making a _fool_ of yourself, stop."

  
Alex looked towards Robert "I take it this is-"

  
"His boyfriend yeah...he's _mine_. You got that, whatever he's had with you didn't mean anything-" Aaron was shaking now because he didn't understand how this man was keeping so calm.

  
Alex's eyes widened, "I think you've got your wires crossed there." He said before standing up.

  
Robert tugged at Aaron, "Aaron just let me explain..."

  
Alex frowned towards Robert and suddenly Robert's eyes widened, _shit_.

  
"Aaron? _You're_ Aaron, Liv's brother?" Alex said pointing at Aaron in disbelief.

  
Aaron moved closer to Alex, "How do you know Liv? Does she know about this?" He said, God damn was he paranoid.

  
"This is Alex, Liv's teaching assistant. I'm meeting him to talk about her behaviour." Robert let the words out cooly.

  
"So you're his _boyfriend_ , not Liv's _brother_." Alex said sighing and moving towards Aaron "Seems like your boyfriend decided to keep you out the loop, don't worry though...like I said it won't go any further..."

  
Aaron frowned hard as he looked at Robert  "You pretended to be me? Why?"

  
Alex bit his lip, "I'll leave you to it..." He said racing towards the door.

  
Robert gulped hard, "I...I just...didn't want to worry you. It was about Gordon obviously and...and you were _stressed_ , she begged me not to tell you and I didn't want to upset ya."

  
Aaron shook his head as he sat down, "What did I say about...Robert I don't need _protecting_ , especially when it comes to my own _sister._ " He said the words calmly and Robert suddenly felt the _need_ to touch him.

  
"I'm sorry babe...I sorted it though..." Robert whispered softly as he reached out for Aaron's hand.

  
Aaron shook his head and sighed but allowed Robert to hold his hand, "You should have just told me, we could have sorted it _together_..." He whispered, "Not have me even _more_ worried about you cheating on me, meeting someone else."

  
Robert squeezed Aaron's hand tighter, "You really think I could...Aaron I wouldn't ever cheat on you." The words fell out so honestly.

  
Aaron felt a lump grow in his throat, "I've been rubbish lately, all busy and tired and moody-"

  
Robert breathed out and chuckled, "Sounds like good old Aaron to me..."

  
Aaron smiled and then rolled his eyes, clutching at Robert's hand, "I'm sorry for doubting you." Aaron mumbled as he leaned into Robert.

  
"I'm sorry for lying...really sorry." Robert said slowly before pulling Aaron into a hug and laughing as Aaron mumbled, "I bet that guy thinks I'm a psycho."

 

*

 

Liv was a wreck, her hair all out of place and her eyes wide as she watched Aaron and Robert walk through the door.

  
"You're both back?" Liv said worried as she looked at Robert.

  
"Turns out he was meeting your teacher..." Aaron said biting her lip and making Robert pull a face.

  
"She knew that, I told her..." Robert said quickly before shaking his head, "She just failed to tell ya." He added angrily.

  
Liv went to speak but stopped herself.

  
Aaron's eyes widened, "You let me think...Liv what's wrong with ya!"

  
Liv felt tears fill in her eyes, "I didn't want you knowing I was in trouble again..."

  
"So you threw me under the bus instead, cheers. I only lied to help ya!" Robert sighed before moving towards the kitchen.

  
"I'm sorry," Liv mumbled before looking at Robert and then Aaron, "I just didn't want to disappoint ya."

  
Aaron softened, "Rob explained what happened, I wouldn't have done anything...I know that...that it's hard sometimes, I _get_ that." He mumbled as Liv came closer to him and he pulled her into a hug before gesturing for Robert to come over again.

  
"He it sorted it out for you, looking out for ya as always." Aaron said looking over at Robert lovingly.

  
Liv smiled softly "I know, thanks...thank you Rob."

  
Robert almost immediately softened, "I'll always look out for ya." He mumbled before looking at Aaron, " _Both_ of ya, I'm on your side Liv." He added looking back down to her.

  
Liv nodded, "I didn't...I just panicked..." She said quickly "I know you're on my side, you're an idiot but I can count on ya" she mumbled before suddenly she was pulling him into a tight hug and Robert was holding her back just as tight, "Always Liv." He whispered.

  
Aaron smiled at them, the thought of Robert and Liv _both_ lying to him felt wrong and horrible yet imagining them as little tag team helping each other made him want to hug them tight and never let them go.

  
It was _fucked_ up but so was the entire situation. As usual.

 

*

 

Liv disappeared upstairs and left Robert and Aaron alone in the living room, playing with each other's hand like teenagers.

  
"I don't think you'd cheat on me, I'm sorry for throwing Chrissie in your face too." Aaron mumbled into Robert as he suddenly leaned against him.

  
"Just as long as you know...that you _changed_ me Aaron, I couldn't cheat on you." Robert said because it was true, the very thought seemed too odd to even imagine.

  
Aaron met Robert's lips and pulled him down on the sofa, kissing him long and hard and savouring the moment.

  
"Hey I was wondering if...if you wouldn't mind...if I er...me-" Robert lay against the sofa, panting slightly and wanting Aaron pressed against him again.

  
"Spit it out babe." Robert said quickly, panting harder.

  
"Putting your name as a contact for Liv for the school...her additional guardian or something I don't know..." Aaron said shyly almost melting Robert's heart.

  
"Really?" Robert said taken aback by it all, and feeling this...pride for his little family.

  
Aaron shrugged, "Well yeah...it's me and you isn't it?" He said leaning against Robert and hovering at his lips, "Little messed up family...you're as important. How does that sound?" He mumbled before kissing Robert hard.

  
Robert's heart nearly fell out of his chest because it sounded...

  
"Perfect." He let out, 'Little messed up family' sounded _perfect_ , it was all he could say.

 


End file.
